Memories that bind you
by LivingtheSlothLife
Summary: What if the block in Hiros memories were weaker than anticipated? What would happen if they found out who they really were to each other much earlier than expected? Contains Sexually Mature themes and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darling in the Franxx**

She gazed out at the landscape with disinterested eyes, she'd seen it many times before in so many different places. Barren, devoid of any life. There was no happiness to be had as far as her eyes could see. Her long pink hair billowed along with the wind, she was seated on the open cockpit of her Franxx - Strelizia. No one would bother her if she was up here, giving her solitude. Its what she was used to and had come to accept as the norm. The only time she was talked to was when they needed her to fight or to replace another one of her deceased 'partners'.

She longed to go back to the lake she swam in not so long ago. It felt so good on her skin, so peaceful. Not to mention she came across the person who had entered the forefront of her mind and refused to leave. Someone who had made her feel some positive emotions since the longest time ago.

She called him darling, a name she reserved for the one she had been looking for ever since she left the garden: The place where all parasite were raised and trained. The mere fact she called him darling was enough to make her pause in thought. She looked inside her fragmented memories, searching for why she called him darling. Was it his taste? Was it his smell? Was it becasue he was only the second person to not recoil at the sight of her horns?

Upon thinking about her horns she reached up and touched one. She had two small horns protruding on her head. Almost always whenever someone spotted them they gave a look of fear or disgust, a reaction suitable upon seeing a monster. She no longer cared about such reactions, it was the same reaction all the time. Some just hid it better.

But not her darling. She remembered that much, her memories at a certain point were scattered due to human interference, but some things she would never forget. One of them was how he merely stared at them in wonder.

The boy from the lake gave the same reaction, then seemed to care more about her being naked than anything else. His flustered reaction was new to her and to be quite honest something she found adorable. Teasing him had given her a sense of self satisfaction and pleasure. A feeling she wanted more of, it was a refreshing change. The only time she felt something remotely similar was with her true darling. That must have been why she called the newcomer darling. Because he treated her like she wasnt a monster.

But then more and more thoughts pored into her mind.

His taste made her heart race.

His smell was intoxicating.

His eyes held a shine to them whenever he gazed at her. Even though they only talked for a few minutes. Everyone elses eyes regarded her with the same reaction as her horns. Disgust or fear.

Most importantly though, he asked for her name. Every other parasite was called by a code number. She didnt go by her code, she preferred be called by the name given to her by her true darling: Zero Two.

What made it so odd to be asked about it was no other parasite even knew the concept of names, so why did he. She came to the conclusion that if her memories of her time with her true darling were scattered, then maybe her darlings were as well. The boy from the lake had too many similarities to her true darling, she would have to find out more about him she concluded.

She looked down below back into the hangar bay, where she saw doctor Franxx and her fodder talking. When the doctor asked her to come with him to plantation 13 she didnt know why. Apparently he got permission from APE to take her off the front lines for whatever reason he had to bring her here. When she asked him about it he simply replied with "something is bothering me, call it a scientists whim".

She wondered if the boy from the lake might have something to do with it, after all nothing else had made her question things as much as her meeting with him. She would have found out more about him if her fodder hadn't interrupted. She cast a disdainful look at her fodder, her current 'partner'. He was cast in an arm brace, bandages covered most of his body and he looked like he could barely breathe. Such was the result of piloting a Franxx with her, she was too strong a Pistil. No Stamen had lasted more than three rides with her, meaning she was going through Stamens faster than the Franxx required magma energy. Not that she cared, they were simply a means to her killing the enemy easier and becoming human.

Her fodders next ride would be his third, and by the looks of it he wouldnt last a minute into it. Speaking of the third ride, she sniffed the air. Not only did she have 2 horns on her head she also contained heightened senses and vastly superior physical capabilities than humans. So when she smelt an enemy approaching, she was not surprised when she heard the doctor calling for her to get ready for combat.

She let out a grin full of excitement and maliciousness, she ached to get into the next fight.

* * *

Around the same time the one who was at the center of Zero Two's thoughts was standing at the transport station. He was not alone, he was accompanied by a fellow student and an adult guard. His thoughts were also in turmoil, the reason were two certain girls. One was the girl immediately to his left holding a suitcase. The other was in fact Zero two.

He had failed at synchronizing in the aptitude test with the girl next to him. Naomi was her name, he gave her that name instead of referring to her code: 703. He named a lot of children who were with him in the garden, including his two best friends Ichigo and Goro. They passed their aptitude test, he did not. He was currently deciding whether he should stay or go back to the garden with Naomi. The only reason he was given a choice was because of his code number: 016. A double digit parasite was considered special and highly capable, the lower your code number the better you are.

Or _were_ in his case, he was considered a prodigy said to be destined to be the best parasite. But one day his scores on all the tests dropped, all the way to the point where he couldn't even synchronize. He brought Naomi down with him, all because of some reason that eluded him. Whenever he tried to think of what the cause might be his mind draws a blank.

"Hiro" he glanced up at Naomi as he heard her call the name he had given himself .She brought him out of those thoughts. She was staring ahead, not looking at him, he could even see that she was holding back tears. "Have you decided on staying?"

He would have said no not even two hours ago, he would have said he was leaving for the garden with her. But an hour ago he came across someone who was absolutely fascinated by. A girl with pink hair and 2 small horns on her head. She said her name was Zero Two, and the thing he noticed most when he thought about her was a tight feeling in his chest which he did not quite understand.

Maybe his chest tightened because in the few minutes he was with her he felt more alive than he had in a long time. She was a dazzling existence who apparently had no boundaries for personal space.

The part that gave him the most confusion was how is chest felt when she offered her hand to him and asked him to be her darling. He thought she meant partner but apparently that wasn't the case.

He looked back up at Naomi and replied "I still havent decided, I feel like I don't belong here if I can't pilot the Franxx. What i do know is that i can't let you leave without saying sorry."

"Don't bother" He flinched at her tone as she cried out. "You're lucky you even get a choice to stay, if it were me i would stay in a heartbeat!" Tears were streaming down her face as she continued yelling. "Its favoritism i know, but you should be thankful you can stay, so what if you don't think you belong at least you get to stay by our friends side!"

Her sobs started to calm after the initial outburst and her voice quitened down "Stop running away Hiro, you feel like you don't belong then make a reason to" He held back a gasp.

Zero Two said something similar "If you don't belong here then build a place where you do". Two different ways of saying something very similar. Take your fate into your own hands.

The transport arrived and Namoi hopped on tears still streaming down her face, she passed her luggage over to him. She smiled bitterly at him "I hope you stop running Hiro, from yourself and whoever your next partner will be"

With that the gate shut and her transport took off.

Only for the ground to erupt from underneath like a violent earthquake. Hiro fell down due to the magnitude, he fell back against the wall and looked up to see that Naomis transport had been flung into the air.

"NAOMI" He yelled at the top of his lungs but he knew there was nothing he could do. He then swung his head to look at the cause of the earthquake. It was the enemy of humanity, a klaxosaur: a blue and black creature that could change its shape. By the looks of it this one looked to be a Mohorovicic class, they were dangerous but by no means the biggest. At least according to the books they were made to read on klaxosaurs.

Suddenly the klaxosaur charged right at the plantation, more specifically it was charging to a collision course where he was. He hurriedly sprinted as fast as he could along the pathway, after about 5 seconds he heard a massive crash and was flung by the sheer force of the collision down the pathway. He skidded to a stop and ended up on his side. He shakily looked up at the area he had just come from.

"Incredible" he was astounded, if he was a second too slow he might have been crushed. There was no sign of the adult that was with him. The thought of what had happened made hiro freeze.

Until a white and red blur shot passed him and smashed into the klaxosaur. Shocked out of his stupor he scrambled up and saw something that looked like a white klaxosaur in an intense melee with the black one.

"_Whats going on, that's not a Franxx is it?"_ he stared at it in awe, it seemed to move effortlessly as it danced around the attacks of its enemy. That was until the Klaxosaur seperated itself and started transforming. It suddenly transformed into a giant laser and charged up.

The sequence of events that transpired seemed to happen in a slow motion. The klaxosaur fired, the white one jumped in front and took the blow. It held its ground for a few seconds before a massive explosion happened. Hiro shielded his eyes from the dust cloud that hit him, only to see the white combatant flying through the air.

Directly at him.

"OH CRAP" he flung himself to the side, and for the second time in a minute he was knocked away onto his side by the force of the impact.

* * *

Zero Two grunted in pain, she was right her fodder barely lasted half a minute once he connected, causing her to have to pilot in stampede from. She could have let the plantation take the hit but in a split second decision jumped in front of it.

_"Why even bother, i owe them nothing. I could have dodged and killed it easily if I didn't take the blow"_. She opened the hatch and threw fodders body out. She leaned against the opening to catch her breath. Blood was streaking the side of her face and her right arm was cut open. That didn't matter though she could still fight with such injuries.

"Hey are you okay?" She tensed and looked up. She gasped in mild shock, her new darling was crouched over her fodder trying to help him. She saw desperation in his eyes and felt some emotion she couldnt identify stir in her.

"Forget it he's done for". She announced her presence by proclaiming the fodder dead. She saw Hiro look at her in disbelief.

"Surely there's a way to save him"

"Forget it, it's his third ride, no one rides with me more than three times and lives"

His eyes seemed to look confused. Had he not heard of her? Doesn't matter to her, she started to walk back into the cockpit.

"You aren't planning on riding that alone are you? Franxx can't be piloted alone"

"Didn't i tell you? I'm always alone" Hiro looked at her back with an expression of both desperation and sadness. That shouldnt be how someone lives, being so used to being alone.

"You will die!"

Her eyes turned cold however she did not face him."Im not afraid of death, now i've got a job to do". She then limped into the cockpit fully intending to pilot alone.

Hiro looked at her with both admiration and pity. She was willing to die fighting, but she was willing to die alone. He for the longest time felt like he didnt deserve to live, he can't pilot a Franxx that was his purpose in life. He had been moping around for years, in a pit of depression without purpose. Piloting the Franxx was what they were born to do. That was what he had been told for as long as he can remember. If he can't fulfill his purpose then what was the point. He recalled Naomi's words. "_Stop running away"_

He clenched his fist, looked at the body of her previous stamen then looked at her slowly retreating form. He then made a decision that would change his determined path drastically.

"Wait, I'll pilot that franxx with you. I won't let you pilot alone". Zero Two's eyes widened and she paused. He saw what happened to her fodder, she told him what happens to those who ride with her. Yet he still wanted to.

She looked at him over her shoulder "Do you want to die?"

Hiro balled his fists so hard his knuckled turned white. "As I am now i have no place I belong, thats no different from being dead. If I die piloting with you, at least i died fighting! SO TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He shouted his honest feelings to her fully prepared to die if she said yes.

Zero Two was shocked, that look in his eyes. The same eyes as hers, the eyes of someone who yearned for a place to belong to. The tears that were beginning to fall, he reminded her so much or her true darling. Perhaps he could be?

She allowed herself a smile, a sincere and bloody smile. "You really are just like me, it's been a long time since I last saw a human cry. I like the look in your eyes .It makes my heart race." She extended a hand to him "Now come to me"

When she extended her hand to him at the lake he was hesitant, but now he reached without pause. Eyes filled with determination, it set her heart on fire. She firmly grasped his hand in hers and she pulled him into the cockpit.

Hiro found himself lost in her eyes, inviting him in. The eyes were filled with passion, excitement and something else that made his mind reel.

"You are now my Darling!"

As he was pulled into her she pressed her lips against his.

His mind his body it never felt so alive.

* * *

He felt like he was floating in a lake, except it was a lake entirely of a pleasant warmth encasing him. His body was being caressed in the most pleasurable way possible. His mind felt at ease, his body never so relaxed. It was the most serene feeling and he wished it would never end.

Until suddenly his body felt like it'd been stabbed with a thousand needles, the pain was sharp. Intense. So sudden but he couldn't cry out, it was the complete opposite to the warmth he felt. His mind felt like someone had just crushed it in, he'd never been in more pain than this.

He wanted it to stop.

He wanted to feel that warmth again.

He wanted to feel her lips on his again.

Then as if his thoughts were being read, the pain suddenly stopped.

He was being carresed again, gently. Lovingly. He felt at peace again. HOw he wished he could bask in this warmth for the rest of eternity.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was lying in bed in the medical bay.

_"Wait, when did i get here"_ He noticed he was attached to an IV. "_Wheres Zero Two?"_

He saw his best friend Goro sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

_"What happened after she kissed me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't have to wait for me to wake up you know"

"Come on now, we're best friends I was worried." Goro watched as the medical team unhooked Hiro from the IV. "Also we just finished our welcoming ceremony. It was delayed by a bit because of the attack so we did it this morning. I thought I'd come see how you were doing. I didn't expect to fall asleep though."

It had been roughly twelve hours since they saw Hiro be carried out of Strelizias cockpit. While that alone shocked the whole squad what also stunned them was who he had exited with, a girl with two horns. When they were told she had klaxosaur blood squad 13 as a whole stared with a mixture of wonder and awe. A few with disgust, mainly Miku and Mitsuru. Code 390 and 326 respectively, both like him were named by Hiro.

"After I woke up though you could have gone back to Mistilteinn and rested."

Mistilteinn was where the parasites lived. It was more commonly referred to as the birdcage as it sat at the very top of the plantation. A self sufficient place with trees and water running through it all encased in a glass dome.

"Eh, after sitting here as long as I did I figured I might as well join you heading back." He saw Hiro give a slight smile that didnt reach his eyes. "I mean you, me and Ichigo have been inseparable since the garden. It's a wonder we even got placed in the same squad."

Hiro finally, after what felt like years cracked a genuine smile and gave a slight laugh. It had been a long time since Goro had seen that. He used to always be like that, then one day like a switch had been flipped he seemed to fall into a depressive state. His aptitude scores dropped over time to the point he couldn't even make a connection with Naomi. Speaking of Naomi Goro didn't want to bring her up just yet. He wanted to keep seeing the old Hiro for just a bit longer. Mentioning her would just put Hiro back into that depressive state again.

As he opened his mouth to ask what was at the forefront of his mind an adult from the medical team spoke up.

"You are free to leave now, head back to Mistilteinn where you will meet your new caretaker." With that they walked out of the room, without another word.

Goro pulled out his communicator and messaged Ichigo, informing her that the two of them were on their way back.

Hiro sighed "I still feel like an outsider"

Goro chuckled "How can you still feel that way, we saw you in Strelizia. That was the name of the Franxx you piloted right?. Goro placed a hand on his shoulder as they started walking. "Maybe your ability to pilot has finally come back, and in a big way no less."

Hiro looked at him with a look that signaled internal frustration. "That's the thing, i don't remember piloting Strelizia"

Goro frowned, he was puzzled "You have to be conscious to pilot right? But we definitely saw you come out of the cockpit. Albeit bloodied and knocked out. What was the last thing you remember?".

Hiro quickly remembered the feeling of Zero Two's lips on his. The warmth it provided him. He turned his face away as he felt heat rise to his cheeks "She kissed me"

"Kissed? Whats a kiss?" Goro had never heard of it before.

"Zero two told me its a very special thing. Right before i lost conciousness she pressed her lips to mine in a 'kiss'." Hiro's blush deepened as he remembered how good it felt. Like his heart was bursting out of his chest, the warmth filling him. "I don't remember doing anything after that. All I remember was the feeling I felt before I woke up. Also -."

He paused and frowned as they just entered the trees that led to the path heading to their living quarters. Right before he woke up he saw something, he racked his memory and saw a fuzzy picture. The ground covered in white. It might have been snow. He was standing in front of a tree. It was vague but he remembered seeing someone, they were small. Their back was facing him and covered in a hood so he couldn't make out any distinct features. However he couldn't make out any significant details as it was all a blur.

"Hiro?" he was brought out of his inner thoughts by Goro calling him. He looked up and saw Goro staring at him with a worried look.

"Ah. Its nothing, I probably haven't fully recovered from the fight."

Goro nodded in understanding. "Well you weren't in your stamen gear so it makes sense you came out with injuries." He neglected to mention the partner killer rumors. He didn't mention it but as Hiro described the kiss he had a smile on his face. He probably didn't even realise he was making one.

They came to the end of the path and saw a short girl with blue hair sitting on the steps. Eyes down in concentration as she had her amrs crossed over her knees. Goro waved getting her attention, to which she waved back once she noticed. She then stood up making her way to them.

Upon reaching them her eyes immediately landed on Hiro. She looked him up and down before talking.

"How are you feeling, Hiro".

"I'm fine, like I never went through a battle yesterday" Goro let out an amused sigh.

"Listen Hiro, we all saw you leave the cockpit. Not a single one of us doubts you were in there."

"That's right Hiro, you must be able to pilot again. I don't doubt you can so you shouldn't either. I'm sure you'll get promoted to parasite too". Ichigo said with a sweet smile.

Hiro held his head a little higher. "Thanks you too, its good to know you'll always have my back." They both smiled at him before heading up the steps.

They walked into the parasite living quarters where they were greeted by a very short and slim boy. "Oi Hiro, there's no way i'm going to believe you were piloting that Franxx." He sneered. "You're obviously the worst one here. Getting Naomi kicked out and-"

"That's enough Zorome, we all saw him leave the cockpit." Ichigo glared at Zorome and spoke with an authoritative tone which brooked no argument. Zorome huffed.

"Whats this? Our esteemed squad leader quick to Hiro's defense as always hmmmm". The very sarcastic voice came from the mess hall door. There stood Miku, a girl with red hair tied into twin tails.

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight we're all pat of the same squad now" Goro said always quick to try and defuse an escalating situation.

At this Zorome let out a loud "Oh really? As far as I can see the golden boy here isn't a part of our squad. He's just some freeloader."

The argument had attracted the rest of the squad who came out of different areas filling the hall.

"Hiro I'm glad to see you're doing better" A girl with long grey hair spoke with a soft voice. This was Kokoro, code 556 who also got her name from Hiro.

"Ah as considerate as always Kokoro chan" Next to her was her partner Futoshi. A brown haired boy who was on the slightly larger side of the body scale. His code number is 214 who was clearly smitten with his partner. "But is is good to see you healthy Hiro, you looked really rough when you appeared"

"Thats probably because he was just along for the ride" A boy with hair slicked back with a very excessive amount of hair gel appeared at the top of the stairs. "She is supposedly the best pistil given her code number. The fact Hiro wasn't even awake makes me believe he didn't even do anything. She was even able to fight in stampede form something that's probably exclusive to her."

"Thats enough" Ichigo's authoritative tone cut through any and all follow up. "It's time for lunch so get to the dining room. Hiro a word." As the squad moved to the dining room Miku called out one last jab.

"Oh how im not surprised, Hiro having a _private_ conversation with our -" Miku was quickly elbowed by the last of the squad. A girl with long purple hair tied into a bun and wore glasses. Code 196 Ikuno, also the only one not named by Hiro but in fact Ichigo.

Ichigo shot a grateful look towards Ikuno in silent thanks for shutting Miku up. She eyed Hiro who had been silent the whole time. His face was pointed to the floor and she then saw his fists were clenched as he was struggling to hold in his emotions.

Goro let out a nervous chuckle and patted him on the back "Don't let it get to you Hiro, they're probably just jealous you're the first to kill a klaxosaur." With that Goro followed the rest into the dining room.

"Goro is right you shouldn't let them get to you." She let out a smile she hoped was encouraging. Instead he started to walk past her to the dining room with his head still pointed towards the floor.

"I need to pilot in Strelizia again. I need to prove that I was piloting back then. Not just to them but to myself as well." Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"You don't remember?"

Hiro shook his head "No just how it felt" His lips curved into a slight smile he didn't even realize he made. Ichigo held back an annoyed huff. Something about that statement bothered her.

"Hiro you shouldn't pilot with her again. You've heard the rumors haven't you?." Hiro looked up with a questioning look.

"Rumors?"

"She's known as the partner killer, none of her stamens can last more than three rides with her." She held his arm in a gentle grip. "You should stay away from her. She isn't even a part of our squad."

Hiro's mind flashed back to the body of her previous partner. Bloodied broken and beyond repair. He would be lying if he said it didn't frighten him, but then he remembered Zero Two bloodied and still getting back in to fight. All alone. The words of Mitsuru and Zorome fresh in his mind he then realized he didn't really care if her partners died. He didn't care if piloting with her meant that he died. If she was going to fight alone even if it meant her death, then what excuse did he have?

"Even so, I need to ride in Strelizia again. If I can't pilot then what is my purpose?" Ichigo couldn't muster a response quick enough. He continued "We were raised for the sole purpose of piloting the Franxx, if I can't do that then I might as well be dead."

Ichigo was about to retort when Goro came back through the door. "Oi Hiro that girl you piloted with is in our dining room."

Ichigo looked annoyed. Just as she was discouraging him from piloting with her again she is now in their living area? She didn't like the sound of this. Further more she felt a mixed bag of emotions upon looking at Hiro's reaction to the news. He looked surprised but happy, something she hadn't seen in along time. She was glad to see it.

However she couldn't shake that feeling of annoyance she felt that it was someone outside of their squad that had brought this side of Hiro out.

Annoyed that it wasn't her.

* * *

About an hour previous Zero Two had made to check on her darling, see how far he had to go recover. Both not wearing Stamen gear and piloting with her. When she passed the medical bay she had been very pleasantly surprised to see that he was in the process of being discharged. Most of her other Stamens who survived the first took a couple of days bedridden before they could stand. But he was already being discharged.

Yes, just another tick in the checklist she mad up. He's ticked more boxes than anyone previous, he must be her darling. No else would recover this fast. She popped a lollipop into her mouth as she walked away.

The biggest indicator to her though was his face as he cried. She has in her life seen only one person cry before. It was the one memory that was perfectly intact for her. He made the exact same face as her true darling and the main reason she was convincing herself this new darling and her true darling were the same person.

She could tell the adult security were looking for her, however she knew the layouts of the plantations. They were all the same after all. The only difference about this one was that this one had her darling. If she was right about him being her darling. She needed to spend more time with him to confirm this though.

She remembered when he connected with her in Strelizia. She felt a rush of power, like she could do anything. Actually fight without holding back for the first time. Sure she did with her other stamens but they either died or got worn out halfway resorting her to fight in stampede form. Which she had to admit was weaker then piloting with a stamen. The ones they gave her were weak, unable to keep up.

But not her darling. She can still remember the feeling of their hearts beating in sync, as if they were the same heart. She licked her lips, she wanted to ride with him again. Not only because it would help her confirm if he was her darling from back then. But also because he has so far been the only stamen to let her fight at full strength. The rush she felt, there was nothing else like it.

So instead of waiting for him to get discharged, she headed instead to the birdcage. Might as well explore the place he spends the most time at.

Which is what led her to where she was currently standing: the boys wing. She had followed his scent all they way to a room on the far east side of the building. Yes this was where his smell was the strongest, especially the bed on the left. She snooped around finding nothing too interesting. Just five sets of the same dull uniform all the parasites wore. A photo on the nighstand of the rest of what must be his squad. She blinked at where his position was in the photo. Off to the far left with a despondent expression. Everyone else was next to their partners, but he was there. All alone and off to the side.

He really must be just like her, preferring solitude as opposed to the company of others.

She set the photo down and opened the drawer of the nighstand. To which she let out a very satisfied smile. It contained pencils, paper, erasers basic stationary. Why a parasite needed this or even came to acquire them eluded her but the reason she smiled was the dozen candies in the drawer. He wouldn't miss one now would he?

Whatever, he belonged to her now so naturally what he owned was also hers. She unwrapped a sweet, popped it into her mouth and closed the drawer. Nothing else in the room seemed to interest her she headed out of the room and into entrance hall.

She saw what she assumed to be the caretakers moving carts of food into a side room. Making a split second decision she decided she might as well surprise her darling by being there when he decided to eat. After the caretakers had left for a good five minutes she somersaulted down to the ground floor and walked to where the food was.

Upon entering she noticed three tables, two on opposite sides of the room and a third smaller one against the wall. The two big tables had equal amounts of the same foods while the smaller one had cutlery and jugs. She perused the assorted foods before serving herself a plate full of mostly meat and to her chagrin some vegetables.

She idly heard some voices in the entrance hall but paid it no mind.

Before she sat herself down she needed a special ingredient to complete her meal. She found it on the smaller table, opening the lid of the jug she smelled the aroma of her favorite topping. Honey. Deciding to seat herself near her current desire she pulled a chair over and sat down.

Upon seating herself the door to the room opened and she heard a few gasps and one very loud "EEHHHHHHH". She spared a second to glance up at the newcomers but quickly lost interest and started pouring a rather large amount of honey on her plate.

She heard one of the girls who had entered retch and cover her mouth as she picked up a cut of meat covered in honey and basically inhale it.

"Zero Two?" She looked up and saw the one who just might be her darling start to approach her. "What are you-"

"YOO" He was abruptly pushed out of the way by a rather short and thin boy. Her darling immediately looked dejected and moved to the table on the far side of her.

She ignored the rather loud boy and found more interest in her fingers being covered in honey. She started licking them as she focused her hearing toward her darling and another parasite talking about her.

A boy with glasses and blonde hair was mentioning the way she ate being unladylike and dimishing her good looks. Rather strange, a parasite other than darling not finding her threatening or hideous. She noticed darling chuckle at the comment before inquiring how her injuries had fully healed.

She didn't mind what he talked about so long as she was part of the topic it seemed. Finally licking all the honey off one hand she grew tired of the boy still shouting in her ear. She wiped her other hand on his uniform eliciting a shriek of shock and disgust from him.

She glanced over at her darling who seemed to now be the only one not looking at the commotion. As in her. Not liking this development she picked up her plate and her jar of honey and walked over to him.

Making a note that all eyes were on her (except darlings who seemed lost in thought) she made a show of sitting in the chair with him making him unconsciously move over. She then wrapped her arm around his shoulder which seemed to finally get his attention.

Hiro looked up and found his face heating up at the sudden invasion of his personal space. He felt her arm on his shoulder and couldn't suppress the blush that arose from his cheeks. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Goro was stifling a chuckle before she leaned forward fully taking his vision.

"Lets eat together, it's really sweet and I want you to try it." Her tone was sugary sweet which made his already red face redder. He found he liked that tone of voice and wanted to hear more of it.

Him being the socially awkward person he was felt that instead of engaging in friendly banter, he wanted the answer to the question he desperately needed answered. For his own sake. So forcing himself to calm down he asked.

"Tell me, did I really pilot that Franxx with you?" She looked over at him with a finger in her mouth sucking the honey that had gotten on there.

She gave him an alluring smile before she raised her hand to stroke the side of his face before resting the same finger that had just been in her mouth on his lips. "Of course, you were incredible. _Daaaarrrling._"

A few things happened the moment she said that. The first was he felt his heart skip a beat at the answer she gave and the tone she used. The second was the loud clang Ichigo's knife had made as she she was in the middle of cutting a tomato. The third was the collective pause in the rest of squad.

Of course Hiro was oblivious to all but the first one. He idly heard the other question what darling meant before his chest swelled with pride and purpose with having confirmation that he did indeed pilot the Franxx. If there was one person he felt he could believe about him piloting it was Zero Two.

His train of thought was very quickly replaced by a warm and inexplicably soft feeling in his lap. He very quickly realized that Zero Two had shifted so he was the sole sitter on the chair. While she had made his lap her personal chair. He found parts of his body react in ways he had never had before and found his mind going very fuzzy.

Even worse was the fact Zero Two had leant right to his ear. Again making her the only thing he could see and whispered sweetly "That kiss, was _perfect_ darling."

He found his body frozen unable to process any coherent thought. So they had shared a kiss. Yep she just confirmed it. His last conscious thought he had before waking up was not a dream.

Was that the secret for piloting the Franxx? But when she first mentioned it to him she said it was a very special thing. She wouldn't kiss all her partners right? The thought sickened him which in itself puzzled him.

When he finally blinked himself back to reality she had moved slightly back. Still sitting in his lap but facing him at a distance which allowed him to see the rest of the room. She was watching his face with an unreadable expression before she broke into a grin.

She lightly chuckled. "Your face is hilarious right now"

Embarrased at being laughed at he huffed "It's your fault you know."

She shifted in his lap slightly reaching for her plate. She either didn't notice his reaction to her rear brushing against a certain part of his body or chose to ignore it. He had to supress a groan at the very foreign sensation he felt for that split second. _Yeah, it happened so fast she must not have noticed_.

She then turned to him with a very amused expression, which made him completely retract that last thought. _She did that on purpose!_ She then lifted the plate about to offer him some of her food before the door opened again.

"Hi kids it's me Nana!" Many members ofsquad 13 voiced their approval and pleasure at this news.

Nana let out a sweet laugh before continuing"Just like in garden I'll be your caretaker here as well." She was a woman with long red hair and well endowed in the form of her breasts. Even clothed it drew a lecherous grin from Zorome who she paid no mind. She then glanced over amused at the attempt to burn a hole into Zorome's head by Miku that Zorome was apparently oblivious to. She looked around the room with a warm expression on her face as she was very familiar with most of the kids in squad 13.

A hand was raised by Ichigo. "Nana is she going to be staying with us?" She was finding herself getting rapidly annoyed by how the outsider and Hiro were interacting. So knowing if this was going to be a common occurrence would help her steel herself to better handle such emotions rising within her.

No one but Zero Two who had turned her head at the arrival of Nana noticed the twitch of her lip that showed her surprise at ZeroTwo being there. It was so quick you had to be looking for it to even have a chance of spotting it.

"HQ is still deciding what to do with Zero Two, she will be staying here for awhile but she won't be working with you guys." She then gave Zero Two a look that showed there would be know arguing. "Come Zero Two you're needed back at the briefing room"

Zero Two pouted then hopped of Hiro's lap, who in turn was already missing the feeling. She raised her arms and crossed them over the back of her head and walked to the door. "A shame it was getting so comfortable over here too."

"Wait" Hiro got out of his chair earning the eyes of everyone present. "Please ,let me ride in Strelizia again. There is something i need to make sure off."

"Thats not up to you or Zero Two" Nana quickly shut him down. "HQ will decide what to do with her." Hiro looked dejected but was almost just as quickly as he entered brought out of it.

"Don't worry darling" She popped a lollipop into her mouth. "We'll definitely ride again, after all you belong to me" He may not have realized it but he found himself smiling at the declaration that he would pilot again. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her declaration of owning him, but the idea didn't repulse him.

A chair screeched against the floor as Ichigo stood up. Her face scrunched in anger as she stood in front of Zero Two.

"Hiro doesnt belong to anyone!" She was quick to realize that all eyes had shifted to her now. Quickly reeling in her emotions she continued in a considerably less angry tone. "I appreciate you for defeating the klaxosaur, but you aren't a part of our squad. Don't get Hiro's hopes up when you're just going to leave one day."

While everyone else looked on in shock or surprise at the sudden outburst Zero Two looked only amused. She twirled the lollipop in her mouth before asking the simple question.

"What are you to my darling?" A blush formed on Ichigos face. This was an easy question to answer yyet she was flustered. Why?

She managed to quickly stammer out "I-I'm the leader of this squad"

A bored look appeared on Zero Two's face "Hmmmm is that all?" Not a threat she supposed. She then looked towards her darling and waved "See you soon darling"

The door shut behind her and Nana leaving an awkward tension in the room.

* * *

She hadn't meant to tease him so much, only a little. But his reactions to her flirting were so cute the way he stammered and blushed. His smell was intoxicating she never wanted to lose that smell. She almost kissed him then and there but held herself back. She may have acted hastily in Strelizia kissing him like that. But her instincts screamed to her that he was her true darling. Seeing that crying face was what made her act on her impulses.

However now she was going to rely more on him to prove he was her darling. His reactions, his smell the look in his eyes. It all drew her to him, made her want more. She originally hadn't intended to sit on his lap but his smell overtook her original plans and she found herself sitting in his lap anyway.

She couldn't deny the chemistry she felt with him based on the way he acted. She needed more, again she needed to pilot with him again. That would help her confirm a lot of things with him. Especially if he can ride a third time.

After meeting this possible darling and the way she acted around him, how she felt herself drawn to him, convinced her that he was most likely her true darling. If hers were messed with then so must his, it would be so much easier to confirm. Curse the adults for tampering with their memories.

Which eventually reminded her she was being reprimanded by their caretaker. She glanced over and saw the woman was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Are you even listening?" They were currently riding an elevator, with the city inside the plantation behind them. Its bright lights casting shadows in the elevator. "You mustn't come into contact with the other children, you're too much for them to handle."

"I just wanted to eat with my darling"

"You don't get to decide that, not with your status"

Zero Two sighed "I feel like I'm going to suffocate, in this world of adults."

"You are humanities strongest pistil, therefore the adults will use you as they see fit."

Zero Two locked eyes with Nana and gave a dangerous smile that sent chills down Nana's spine. "But I'm just another one of their _children_ aren't I?. Yet you don't see me as such do you? Just a weapon, a tool to be used correct?"

Nana didn't say anything, she didn't want to risk escalating the situation. She had heard from Dr Franxx how quick this girl could get violent. If there was one thing she didn't want to do right now was to piss her off to the point of a fight. She had heard that it took about 15 guards to restrain a pissed off Zero Two and right now it was just her. She didn't think Zero Two would actually attack her though, but even still if she was wrong. It would be the last thing she would ever do.

After a few seconds of tense silence Zero Two dropped the staring contest and looked out the glass at the city. It bored her, this lifeless city. You couldn't make out a single person on the streets, as if it was a ghost town. Why someone even thought they were worth protecting was a mystery to her, they practically didn't even exist.

_It doesn't matter at all though. All that matters, and all that has ever mattered is my darling._

With that thought she bit down snapping the lollipop stick in her mouth before replacing it with another lollipop.

* * *

Far away from plantation 13 lies the headquarters of APE, the organization that govern and lead all of humanity. At the top of the organization was the council of the seven sages. Held in such high regard, the chairman of the council known as 'Papa' was seen as the god of mankind. All the parasites worshiped him and believed that following Papa's orders was absolute.

The member of the council directly under him was known as the Vice Chairman, the lead strategist and overseer of the nines: the councils elite group of parasites. The rest of the council were as follows:

Gorilla: in charge of the front line forces who were engaged in the majority of combat against the klaxosaurs.

Marmoset: in charge of overseeing the plantations and communicating their needs.

Lemur: responsible for the extraction of magma energy, the fuel that keeps all Franxx and plantations running.

Baboon and Tarsier: Overseeing the garden and the production of all the parasites.

Though not seated on the council, Dr Franxx was also frequently a part of most of their meetings. As he was the creator of the Franxx and oversaw all their construction. Some would say he is the biggest contributor to fighting the klaxosaurs. A statement that was in no way false. There fore they let him do what he pleased most of the time, even if it meant taking their most valuable pistil off the front lines.

An annoyed huff escaped Gorilla's mechanical mask. "We need Strelizia back on the front lines. Ever since she left the number of Franxx casualties has doubled in the fighting."

The council were currently looking over two different video feeds. One was the front lines which indeed showed more losses on the side of APE. But the other was of more interest to Papa. All the council members wore mechanical masks and long white robes, obscuring any and all of their skin.

"However the data we have received from Strelizias latest fight has been most valuable." The Vice chairman exclaimed bringing up a data log. "Her latest stamen has shown no signs of aging despite piloting with her."

"However it is not entirely sure he was piloting" Tarsier pointed out. "When he emerged from the cockpit he wasn't wearing his stamen gear meaning we don't have the direct numbers to assume he even piloted."

"Code 016 wasn't it?" Baboon leaned forward in interest. "I recall he was the special specimen that showed remarkable numbers for a time. Before they suddenly declined with no plausible reason."

"We still don't have an explanation for that, Dr Franxx said he hasnt found any evidence to explain for the drop in performance."

"Maybe the reason Dr Franxx took code 002 to plantation 13 was for that reason" Lemur theorized.

Gorilla huffed again. "Who knows what that man is thinking, what I do know is that taking Strelizia off the frontlines seems like a bad decision. We need more firepower there and she is our strongest. This selfish wish of hers and the Doctor seems like a waste of time"

Papa then clasped his hands together silencing the rest of the council. "That is due to a lack of data from plantation 13's battle. While the front lines are an issue the possibility of code 002 and code 016 riding in the Franxx together is something we can't ignore. Just look at Strelizia in this fight, when was the last time it showed such strength before turning into stampede form?."

None of the council members could disagree. Strelizia is by far their best Franxx unit but it had never performed so strong and seemingly without effort. Imagining the potential if piloted by the special specimen left the council members intrigued.

"Then what is our solution for the front lines? Code 002 is too valuable to leave at plantation 13."

The vice chairman put Gorilla's worries at ease. "I will send the nines to fill the gap Strelizias absence has left. We shall allow her and the doctor their selfish wishes for now. In the meantime we should produce more parasites for the front lines."

Baboon nodded "It should be no problem, if code 002 does find a partner that can permanently pilot with her that would be most valuable. Constantly producing Stamens just for them to die piloting with her is feeling like a waste."

Tarsier sighed "What makes you so sure code 016 will even be a permanent partner for our prize pistil?. He might die just like the rest".

"We shall put him to the test then." Papa announced. "Have him participate in a battle between Franxx without the use of Strelizia. We shall see if his piloting has returned."

"And if it hasn't?"

"Then we shall make him fight in Strelizia again and see if he really did pilot with her. He will also be wearing the stamen gear so we shall have some conclusive data this time."

Marmoset then spoke for the first time in the meeting. "Plantation 13 suffered some damage in the last attack, its magma reserves are at 57%."

"Which is the nearest plantation to it, we shall have them perform the kissing to transfer magma energy" Lemur quickly came up with a solution.

"Plantation 26 is currently the closest, about 150 hours away from plantation 13."

"Contact plantation 26 and instruct them to rendezvous with plantation 13 to initiate the kissing."

It goes without saying that plantation 13 was now considered high priority due to the special specimen being there as well as their prized pistil.

"It's decided, while plantation 26 moves for the kissing with plantation 13 we shall test out code 016 in a mock Franxx battle. Depending on the results him piloting Strelizia will be even more interesting. Dismissed"

As the council dispersed Papa quietly pondered to himself many possibilities. Maybe his goal will finally be reached. He would just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

"An exhibition battle between Franxx? With Hiro as the pilot?"

The one to voice the questions was Ichigo, but they were the questions squad 13 as a whole were thinking. Of course the reactions between the squad members were all different but the questions were the same.

Squad 13 was in the briefing room with Nana and Hachi. This was the first meeting of squad 13 and Hachi, plantation 13's defense commander. He was a stoic man who bordered on being robotic. Both in the way he moved and his lack of emotions even his voice had no emotion in it.

"Yes, HQ wants to see if his piloting has returned as we were unable to collect any data from when he emerged from Strelizia". Hachi was the one to explain "If the results are positive Code 016 will officially become a parasite."

The reactions again were varied between the squad. Ichigo smiled to herself in delight, maybe him regaining his piloting would bring back the old Hiro. The one who didnt look miserable all the time.

Hiro himself looked shocked and unable to speak, this was his chance to prove it wasnt a fluke! A chance to ride in a Franxx again, maybe they would even let him ride in Strelizia again.

He was knocked on the shoulder by Goro who gave him a thumbs up and some supportive words. "Looks like your luck is about to turn around eh?" Goro chuckled which prompted a laugh out of Hiro. He was about to reply when Zorome decided to ruin his mood again.

"Huuuuuuuh why does he get special treatment again? These double digits always getting the good stuff." He glared at Hiro as if everything was his fault.

He was lightly smacked on the side of the head by Miku "Aaaawww is someone mad that they are the lowest code number in the squad?"

"Come on even you can't deny Hiro is getting privileges! Why does he get to stay when Naomi had to leave?"

The words felt like a knife to Hiro's chest, he still felt guilty. But Naomi was the one who encouraged him to stay initially even if their parting was filled with bitterness.

"Oi knock it off, theres no need to get angry now we should be happy Hiro is getting a chance to prove himself." Goro again trying to calm the situation down as he always seemed to be doing. He glanced in Ichigo's direction and could see her clenching her teeth. She always did have a hard time reeling in her emotions when it came to Hiro. Something that Goro had known for a long time. What was new was how much it was starting to bother him, he always put the feeling to the back of his mind quickly enough. He didn't understand it fully so he wouldn't overthink the feeling just yet.

"Coming from the one who is also a double digit and is his best buddy!" Zorome shifted his complaints to Goro now. Seriously, every time Hiro would get criticized for something unfair Ichigo or Goro would always come to his defense. "Don't think I'm not talking to you to _team leader_ you not going to defend him this time?"

Ichigo clenched her fists and was about to speak up before Kokoro intervened. "I agree with Goro, we should be glad Hiro can stay and is getting another shot. I'm sad Naomi had to leave but we can't blame Hiro for that." Her soft and gentle voice seemed to calm Ichigo down but Zorome still looked peeved.

"Th-Thats right Kokoro we should be happy about it!" An eager Futoshi hurriedly agreed with her trying to gain her favor. She smiled sweetly in thanks causing Futoshi to go red in the face.

"Huuuuh do you even think for yourself? Or are you just a mouthpiece for Kokoro?" Miku chuckled as she was amused by Futoshi's obvious infatuation for his partner. The attention had gone off Hiro who was ignoring the rest of the exchange and was staring at the floor. Goro had shifted beside him to distract him from the antics of the rest of the squad.

Nana and Hachi watched the exchange without interruption. They were under orders from Dr Franxx himself to only intervene if things got physically violent. This squad was under an expirimentation program so they were allowed more freedom than other squads. However the conversation had started to distract them from the purpose of this meeting.

Nana clapped her hands getting their attention again. "Alright, lets get back to the task at hand. Hiro you will need to pick a partner for this mock battle do you have anyone in mind?"

He looked up and as he opened his mouth to answer a voice cut through the room.

"I'll do it" All heads turned to the door which had just opened. There stood Zero Two with an easy grin on her face while twirling a lollipop in her hand. "I mean you are my darling after all" She proudly exclaimed while giving him a sweet look.

Hiro's heart started beating a little faster. He was going to ask if he could ride with Zero Two in the mock battle but here she was. Like she was reading his mind with the answer already in hand.

However his thoughts were abruptly stopped when Ichigo shot her hand up. "I would like to request to be Hiro's partner for the mock battle." Upon receiving questioning looks from everyone in the room she explained further. "That girl isn't a part of our squad and if you're looking to see if his piloting is back then I should be the best at drawing it out."

It was a convincing argument however Mitsuru was quick to poke holes in it "You already have Goro as a partner, so why does it have to be you? Anyone in the squad could be his partner for this."

"Maybe Zorome was right and you're playing favorites again?" Miku almost spat at her. If Zorome had issues with Hiro, then Miku had the same with Ichigo. However it wasn't jealousy of the code numbers. It was her obvious bias towards Hiro that irked her so much.

"It's ok I don't mind" Ichigo looked at Goro who gave her an encouraging smile. "If it means Hiro gets to pilot again I don't mind if he pilots with you." Ichigo gave him an appreciative nod but Hiro decided to speak up.

"But Zero Two has already offered? If I could pilot with her again wouldn't that be more beneficial? It would also prove that I did ride with her when that Klaxosaur attacked."

Zero Two grinned, she noticed all the looks of doubt on some of the squad, some even had worried looks. They must have heard the rumors about her stamens all dying after three rides. But for her this second ride would help accelerate the proof this 'Hiro' was her darling.

"Unfortunately HQ has forbidden Strelizia from being used in the mock Franxx battle." Nana spoke up and when Zero Two turned her annoyed gaze towards Nana she saw her staring right at her. "You can observe the battle seeing as you are staying here but you won't be able to pilot"

"Code 015 will be the one to pilot with code 016, seeing as she is the highest code number other than code 002 the results should be conclusive as to code 016's piloting abilities returning."

Ichigo breathed in relief, she would finally be able to pilot with Hiro and show everyone one he was able to pilot. Hiro looked disappointed and was about to voice his concerns again before Zero Two's voice again interrupted him.

"I guess it can't be helped my injuries haven't fully healed yet anyway" She walked down placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She spoke in a low tone that she fully intended to be threatening. "I'll let you borrow him just this once, take care of my darling for me." Ichigo simply glared back before Zero Two turned around and sat next to Hiro. She would not let Zero Two intimidate her. Also she should stay away from Hiro, wait - was she giving him a lollipop?

Zero Two was in fact offering Hiro the aforementioned sweet, all while leaning into him causing Hiro to get flustered. Ichigo couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her chest as he accepted the lollipop. Their close proximity and how she had already laid claims to Hiro annoyed her. She swallowed and forced her attention back to Hachi as he continued.

"That just leaves their opponent to be decided, do we have any volunteers?"

Two hands shot up immediately and not surprisingly they belonged to Zorome and Miku.

"There's no way I'm going to miss this opportunity to prove that the double digits are better than us!" Zorome loudly exclaimed. Miku nodded in agreement, if she could beat Ichigo here maybe she would finally shut up every time Hiro got criticized.

"Then everything is ready. The battle will be held tonight at 20:30. Meet here in the briefing room at 20:00. Dismissed."

Ichigo went to get up and talk to Hiro in order to discuss how t prepare but Zero Two had already pulled him out of the room. She clenched her fists in order to reign in her spiraling emotions. It didn't help that Zorome was talking trash as he and the rest of the squad left the room.

_It's okay, once we connect in Dephinium he will forget about her._

Goro observed her noticing her distress. He made his way over to her side and pinched her cheek eliciting a gasp and a light shove from her.

"Don't worry, if anyone can make him a parasite it'll be you. You've known him the longest it will be fine." He gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

Ichigo sighed and smiled back "Hey, are you sure you;re fine with me piloting with him?"

"As I said before I want Hiro to be able to pilot. To fight alongside us. It won't be the same without him at our side." He placed her hand on her shoulder ignoring the feeling of his heart squeezing. "So I don't mind giving him to you for a bit, so long as us three remain together."

Ichigo breathed out and nodded, Goro was such a reliable partner. Always keeping her steady. But her thoughts quickly drited to Hiro, she would need to talk to him before the battle. She needed him to know she would always be there to help him move forward.

Yea, all she had to do was find him and assure him the battle would go fine.

* * *

Zero Two smirked as she watched Hiro enter the Franxx. She rested against a wall next to Nana and the rest of squad 13 as they awaited the Franxx to start up.

When the meeting had finished she had quickly dragged Hiro away. She wanted to remind him that he belonged to her. They ended up in the birdcage near the lake, the same spot they met to be precise. She hadn't displayed too much affection, she had maintained a certain distance. Making him press to get her attention, and press he did but not in the way she had hoped. He asked her questions about the time they piloted. It seemed all he was fixated on initially. So she gave him a few little nudges. A lick of her lips, a cock of her hip and and suddenly his attention went away from the Franxx battle and was all about her.

The way he got flustered was so cute. Right before she left him by himself she leaned into him and stated the simple statement. "You are my darling, you belong to me now." She made sure to say it in a flirtatious tone. Considering his reaction of being stunned into stuttering his reaction was exactly as she hoped for.

She left him by himself afterwards, giving him too much would have the opposite effect she desired. She needed him to chase her, to want her more. All this was to see if he was truly of the same manner as her true darling. To see if he feared her, to see if she was someone who wasn't just a pistil he could pilot with. If he wanted her as Zero Two the person, that was just another box in the list to tick.

More importantly leaving him to that other girl, whose name she had already forgotten annoyed her. She would have preferred to be the one to pilot with him in this mock battle but she couldn't just ignore HQ when they said she would be withheld from participating. It was only due to the doctor she wasn't heading back to the front lines right now. She would follow their rules for now.

The other girl obviously had feelings for her darling, being so adamant about piloting with him. But if the way she had interacted with darling just now had the desired effect then there would be no issue. In fact it may work in her favor, she had just put herself in the forefront of his mind. The doctor had explained how most parasites needed to connect. With darlings mind focused on her and not the short blue haired girl then there would be no way they would be able to pilot for long.

Her smile grew as she felt satisfied with her thoughts. Yea, this fight would go exactly how she thought it would.

* * *

"Do you really think I'll be able to pilot with you? Ichigo?" Hiro was having doubts about this whole mock fight. His thoughts kept drifting back to Zero Two and how much he wanted to pilot with her. After she had left him to himself he could think nothing other than Zero Two. How she spoke, the color of her eyes. How soft her skin was, her alluring horns which dazzled him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ichigo placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and saw her staring confidently at him.

"Of course, we've been together for so long now I'm sure we will be compatible" She smiled at him with a light blush which he didn't seem to notice. Noticing their close proximity Hiro shifted uncomfortable. It wasn't like with Zero Two. When Zero Two got close his heart started racing and he felt heat come to his cheeks and for some reason he didnt understand, he felt blood rush to his lower body.

With Ichigo in his face at this moment he wanted to put some space between them. "Yea we have haven't we, so lets get to it."

Ichigo was both pleased at his affirmation of their friendship but slightly miffed he didn't say something else. What that was she didn't know herself. She stepped back and got into her pistil controls. She will make him pilot, she will bring his potential out. Then they could finally pilot together. With that thought in mind she started the connection.

After a few seconds she felt his consciousness in the back of her mind. She followed it, as if she was swimming in her head and after some effort-

"I got you!" She was connected with Hiro! She could do it, they could finally pilot together. As Delphinium stood up she felt one with Hiro, the feeling was nothing like with Goro, it was as if-

Suddenly Delphinium collapsed and she lost the connection. What was going on? they were connected! Why did it suddenly fail?

"Hiro whats wrong?" No response, she left the Pistil controls and turned back to Hiro who seemed like the life had left his eyes. She got up and moved towards him grasping his arm with her hand. "Whats wrong it was working just now?"

He couldn't do it, as soon as the connection came to his thoughts were a mixture of emotions.

_I'm piloting a Franxx I'm doing it! It's different from the feeling I felt with Zero Two somehow._

As soon as he thought of Zero Two Delphinium fell down and the connection was lost. Why was that? Zero Two said he was amazing when he piloted with her, so why couldn't he pilot with Ichigo? Was Zero Two lying? He looked at his hands and felt his chest rising with emotion. He must be cursed, to be unable to fulfill the reason for his existence. He was vaguely aware of Ichigo talking to him but his mind was an absolute mess.

They were suddenly knocked over but he could barely feel it. Ichigo landed against his chest and was shouting.

"Just give us a few minutes and we'll sort it out!"

He stared blankly in front of him when he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He blinked and looked at Ichigo who had her hand raised. He raised his hand to his cheek realising she had slapped him.

"Are you listening now?" She sounded desperate, begging him to answer her. "Okay focus, when you piloted with that girl, whats the last thing you remember?" She didnt want to bring her up but as soon as she did he suddenly looked like he remembered where he was.

He remembered, lips crashing against his. Warmth flooding his body as he felt absolutely at peace for a fraction of a second. Maybe that was it. Zero Two called it kissing, maybe that was the trigger he needed!

"We kissed"

"...what" Ichigo frowned, puzzled. "Whats a kiss?"

"We crashed our lips together" He couldn't describe it any other way. Though as soon as he said it Ichigo's expression became dark.

"That is what you two were up to? While a Klaxosaur was attacking?" She felt a weird emotion flood her entire body when he told her what they were doing. She didn't even know the significance of a kiss, all she knew was that she didn't like that he had done it with that girl. She clenched her fist.

"If that's what you need to pilot a Franxx then lets do it."

Hiro looked up at her, she would do that for him? A part of him was touched but a very small part of him. A much, much larger part of him told him not to do it. That it would be wrong. He remembered the feel of Zero Two against him. Sweet, soft. He realized at that moment he didn't want to kiss Ichigo. Not even to pilot the Franxx.

"No I don't think that would help, I mean why would it."

"It worked with her didn't it? Why wouldn't it work if we did it?"

He didnt have a reasonable answer for her. There is nothing to say that it wouldn't work, the only reason he didn't want to do it was because of the feeling in his chest telling him it would be wrong. His thoughts drifted to Zero Two wondering what she would say if she found out he and Ichigo kissed. He shuddered thinking about what might happen.

Unfortunately Ichigo saw his shudder and felt anger. She smacked his arm with a grimace, "Why, does the thought of kissing me feel that bad?" She saw him look up at her in confusion and realized she was being unreasonable. But she couldn't help the feeling of anger and bitterness at having the kiss being rejected. She didn't understand his significance, but if he was willing to do it with that girl why not her?

She hated this feeling "Fine then, we won't do it". In her turmoil of emotions she opens the communications channel. "We forfeit, it's not working" They could very well try connecting without kissing but at this point she knew she was too worked up for that to become reality. She struggled to look back at Hiro whose head was in his hands. She wanted to console him, tell him that they could try at a later date. But she couldn't even handle her own thoughts right now.

"Are you sure code 016?" Hachi's voice came on the communications channel. She confirmed and the mock battle was over.

"HAHA see I told you I Zorome the great is the best pilot ever!" Zorome would of course take the chance to gloat about the victory he had.

"Would you shut up, there wasn't even a fight they couldn't even manage that much. So you didn't even end up doing anything special!" Miku quickly started an argument with Zorome who didn't seem to care.

As for caring Ichigo couldn't care at all right now. She was hurting all over, not physically but emotionally. She couldn't understand why she was in such turmoil. Dejected she stood up and made her way to the exit.

Hiro heard her get up to exit Delphinium but he didn't look up. How could he do anything other than bury his face in his hands. This was his chance and he blew it. He couldn't connect with Ichigo, he wasn't willing to see if kissing would help him connect, if it was the trigger. He wiped his eyes of the tears that were starting to fall.

Why was he such a failiure? Zero two said he piloted with her, the sensations he had felt were real, he knew it. Maybe Mitsuru was right and that he was only along for the ride. It made sense. But then why would Zero Two lie about him piloting with her. Nothing made sense to him at this moment. This test proved he couldn't pilot. But Zero Two said they did. Whatever the case he needed to talk to Zero Two again. She seemed to know more than she let on. With that thought in mind he got up and headed for the exit of Delphinium. The answers to his questions, he felt that Zero Two had those answers.

As he exited the cockpit he saw only Mitsuru and Goro still standing there. Everyone else had already left. How long had he been moping in the cockpit? Mitsuru gave him a little smirk and walked off. Goro gave him an apologetic smile and waited for him to reach him. Head down as he made his way to Goro he felt shame build up inside him. At this moment his future seemed to rely on Zero Two. He felt helpless having to depend on someone he just met, but if that was the path he had to take then he would. Straightening his back a bit he raised his head and walked towards Goro who had a sympathetic smile seemingly glued to his face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the, the one who was occupying Hiros every thought was watching from afar. Legs hanging off the railing, twirling a lollipop in her mouth. She smirked, she was very interested in seeing what happened next. Maybe now they would let him pilot with her now that it was proven the so called 'leader couldn't pilot with him.

She hopped off the railing and started humming to herself, watching her darling and the blonde boy walk towards what seemed to be a training area. This should be amusing she thought, maybe she should watch him for a bit.

With that thought in mind she followed him from a distance she knew he would not be able to detect her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, work has been super busy these past few months. With the time I did have to myself I watched Your Lie in April and well that Anime has occupied my thoughts heavily so trying to find the inspiration to write for a different anime has been very hard. I've managed to get this done though, its shorter than i would have liked but it's what I've managed to do. As for the ship it's strictly Hiro x Zero Two as the main pairing, I don't want to make characters OOC. Again sorry for how long this took. I don't know when I'll be updating again as real life is taking much of my time as well as my Anime fixation being on Your Lie in April for the moment. Anyways thanks for reading :)**


End file.
